A need exists for a hurricane storm resistant door assembly with at least one opening, which can withstand forces, such as forces caused from impact of debris moving at a high speed, such as 37 miles per hour.
A need exists for a hurricane storm resistant door assembly that can meet or exceed impact certification testing standards.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.